Takeoff and landing are the most demanding tasks in flying. For example, during the landing approach, the pilot must evaluate if the aircraft may safely land or if the landing attempt should be aborted. The time allocated to this task is very limited given the airspeed of the aircraft and the typical or nominal reaction time of the pilot. Issues that may complicate landing situations include unfamiliarity with the airport or runway, low visibility, angle of approach, and turbulent or crosswind situations. As such, during aircraft operation, it is important to provide the pilot with accurate and timely information that facilitates effective flight management.
Computer generated aircraft displays have become highly sophisticated and capable of displaying a substantial amount of flight management, navigation, and control information that gives flight crews more effective control of the aircraft and a reduction in workload during a normal flight situation and/or a low visibility, instrument situation. In this regard, electronic displays, such as head up displays (HUDs) and head down displays (HDDs), are used in aircraft as primary flight displays. For example, the primary flight display can combine critical flight instrumentation (e.g., altitude, attitude, heading, airspeed, vertical speed instruments) and primary engine instrument indicators into a single, readily interpretable display. Although conventional primary flight displays may provide some assistance to the pilot during normal and instrument situations, such displays are typically not as helpful during landing situations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide visual displays that improve situational awareness, particularly during landing situations. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.